Destination: Americaland
Destination: Americaland is a multi-author comic series started by Sharps with fellow authors Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen, Vezon The Piraka, Terton, Bioboy12, Vahi786, Hojirick and Kodrak. It is about a group of Matoran winning a fraudulent trip to Southeast Asia that costs them their jobs, houses and everything. History The series began planning sometime December 2009 at his cousin's house but it wasn't too developed until two months later when Sharps came up with a solid plot and hired some authors. The first comics were made in February 2010 by Eljay and VTP, respectively with only a day in between their release. After VTP's banning, Terton was hired as well as Bioboy12. The series was released on May 24, 2010 as roughly planned (during the start of the summer). Plot A group of Matoran have won or received a mail claiming that they've got a ticket to Malaysia, Southeast Asia. But apparently the free trip is also a fraud, scam, lie, so they were punked to put it easily. They then discovered that they were fired from their jobs, evicted from their apartments. Anyway, to make matters worse, The government are not going to help them. The government gives the group only two months to go home or they will lose their citizenship. Then they're got there on only one target: America. Sharps (New York City) Sharps is seen arriving at his job in NYC only to suddenly find himself lost, but decides not to panic, until he sees a squirrel. As he runs, he spots a mailman who gives him airplane tickets to Malaysia which are later proven fraudulent in the airport and is stuck in a very bad situation with Hojirick and Terton. Eljay (Boise, Idaho) Eljay is seen rushing off to work in Boise while a co-worker is waiting for him and holding out. As he sets off to work, the mailman gives him a letter that he has won a trip to Asia. He loudly expresses his joy, however that is mostly due to the letter stating that Asia is known for its large amounts of mangosteen. Vezon The Piraka (Bulgaria) VTP is seen introducing himself in an old Bulgarian town, taking note of this. He is seen as a store clerk in a supermarket, which he claims "nobody goes to" and that he has always dreamed of seeing modern cities. Occasionally, he would save enough money to get to the big city where he meets an individual selling raffle tickets. VTP had the winning number (58) and is seen being joyful, until his narration of "What would the prize really be?" and cuts to a black and white still shot. Trivia *VTP's comic is notably different from the rest due to the more vague location (simply just Asia), location set in Bulgaria instead of a US city and a raffle ticket seller instead of a mailman. This is due to the fact that VTP did not have enough information at the time. *The raffle ticket seller in VTP's comic is Rutok, a character featured in his previous series The Maniac Events and Underwars. *Eljay's location was chosen due to a trip to Idaho he would be going to soon during the time of the comic's completion. External links *BZPower Topic Category:Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Abandoned Series